Love Behind
by Yuki Utari
Summary: Seperti yang kuduga. Kau tetap saja memikirkan Ran walaupun aku yang berada di ambang kematian...
1. Alive or Die?

Thanks for** Fransisca Indriana** atas izin-nya untuk terbitin fanfict ini :D

* * *

.

.

Aku mendongak memandangi langit yang tidak tertutup awan sama sekali. Panas matahari tidak begitu panas karena tertutup rimbunnya hutan.

Hari ini, Profesor Agasa mengajak kami, anggota Detektif Cilik — termasuk aku tentu saja — Ran, dan Shinichi berkemah di pegunungan.

.

.

Shinichi..

Aku menghitung pelan. Sudah 3 tahun yang lalu aku membuat penawar racun itu. Conan memang kembali menjadi dirinya yang sudah kelas 2 SMA. Tapi, muncul Conan yang lainnya. Efek samping yang tidak biasa terjadi pada obat yang pernah kubuat.

Aku senang Conan tetap menjadi Conan. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apakah perasaan Conan sama sepertiku. Mengingat Ran dan Shinichi yang memang sudah berpacaran hanya membuatku bertambah khawatir saja. Aku khawatir kalau Conan hanya menganggapku sebagai ilmuwan gila, temannya.

Daripada memikirkan hal itu, aku bergabung dengan anggota Detektif Cilik yang lainnya. Aku duduk di sebelah Conan.

"Wah, keren!" kudengar Ayumi memekik kesenangan.

Mitsuhiko menimpali ucapan Ayumi, "Ya, udaranya juga sejuk."

"Apalagi sambil makan kare panas seperti ini!" Rupanya Genta. Untung saja ia tidak menghabiskan bagiannya untuk besok.

"Huh, genta pikirannya makanan terus!" gerutu Mitsuhiko kesal. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka bertingkah seperti itu.

Ran muncul di belakangku. Ia tertawa pelan melihat ketiga anak itu saling mengejek.

"Hei, sudah, sudah. Siapa yang ingin ikut jalan-jalan denganku?" tawar Ran.

"Maaf Ran-neechan. kami ingin main disini," tolak ayumi halus. Aku berani bersumpah tadi aku melihat Mitsuhiko dan Genta menyeringai senang. Aku menduga itu karena Ayumi lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu siang ini bersama mereka.

Kalau kulihat dari ekspresi Conan, sepertinya ia sependapat dengan Ayumi.

Tapi, aku lebih suka keadaan sepi daripada ramai begini. "Aku ikut denganmu," jawabku.

"Baiklah, ayo Ai-chan."

.

.

Kami menyusuri jalan setapak di hutan itu. Tenang rasanya.

"Sssstt! Kau terlalu berisik tau!" aku mendengar suara orang berbisik-bisik. Entah mengapa, aku sangat yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan orang-orang itu. Aku dengan cepat menarik Ran ke balik batu besar.

Aku mengintip melalui celah antara batu besar dan semak-semak. Mungkin aku nyaris jantungan melihatnya, kami menjadi saksi penting kasus pembunuhan!

Aku membalik tubuhku dan berbisik pada Ran, "Sebaiknya kau cepat hubungi Kudo-kun."

Ran mengangguk, lalu meraih HP-nya dan menelepon shinichi.

Kudengar Shinichi mengangkat telepon. Suaranya terdengar bingung, "Halo? Ada apa Ran?"

Ran menjawab dengan suara bergetar, "Ka, kami terjebak kasus pembunuhan. Bisakah kau cepat kemari?"

"Apa? Kalian dimana?"

Ran menoleh-noleh sebentar untuk mencari tahu berada di mana kami.

Di sudut mataku, aku menangkap gerakan dan bayangan dari balik batu. Sepertinya pembunuh-pembunuh itu sudah mengetahui kami ada disini.

"Kami di—"

"Lari!" jeritku sambil menarik tangan Ran dan berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Aku mencari tempat di mana kami dapat bersembunyi dengan aman.

.

.

.

Lumayan lama kami berlari dan aku melihat sebuah penginapan. Aku menarik Ran untuk bersembunyi ke bagian belakang penginapan.

Nafasku sesak. Kupaksakan untuk bertanya, "Bagaimana? kudo-kun… akan datang kan?"

"Eh?"

"Apa?" Aku melihat Ran melirik tangannya sendiri.

Kosong.

Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dengan cepat, aku mengeluarkan badge Detektif Cilik untuk menghubungi Conan.

"Hei, Haibara, kau dimana? Kalian baik-baik saja? Aku mendengar Shinichi mengerang!"

Aku sedikit kesal karena ia bicara sambil berteriak. "Bisakah kau tidak berteriak-teriak Edogawa-kun?" Aku memelankan suaraku. Tak seharusnya aku marah padanya. "Kami baik-baik saja."

Kudengar Conan menghela nafas, "Syukurlah. Kalian dimana?"

"Kami bersembunyi di balik penginapan Midori. Bisakah kau kesini?"

"Baiklah. Pastikan kalian tersembunyi dengan baik sampai aku tiba di sana."

Aku mengangguk. Perbuatan yang sia-sia mengingat aku memakai badge, bukan berdiri di hadapannya. "Aku mengerti," jawabku kemudian.

.

.

.

Kudengar suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Untuk berjaga-jaga, aku bersembunyi di balik kardus-kardus yang bertumpukan. Ran mengikutiku, tapi ia bersembunyi di balik kardus yang lebih tinggi, tidak satu ruangan persembunyian denganku.

"Jangan bersembunyi gadis manis.." Memang pembunuh itu yang datang. Apa maksud mereka gadis manis? Setelah menjadi pembunuh, mereka mau jadi perayu juga, hah?

Tapi, tak berapa lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara pukulan kencang dan jeritan tertahan Ran. Aku langsung sadar 'gadis' yang mereka maksud adalah Ran. Ran tertangkap! Mereka membawa senjata! Bagaimana aku melawannya?

Aku meringkuk lebih rapat agar tidak ketahuan. Maaf Ran.. Aku akan segera menghubungi Shinichi, janjiku dalam hati.

Kudengar langkah kaki mereka menjauh. Mereka sepertinya memang tidak melihatku tadi. Aku mengintip dari balik dinding. Salah satu dari mereka menggendong Ran ke arah danau. Oh tidak! Mereka mau menenggelamkan Ran?

Sial!

Aku segera berlari menghampiri mereka yang berada 500 meter jauhnya dari tempatku berada. Mereka memakai alat selam dan segera melompat ke dalam danau. Membawa serta Ran. Aku semakin mempelebar langkah kakiku.

Tidak! Ran! Kumohon!

Sia-sia, mereka sudah lenyap dari permukaan. Aku segera menghubungi Conan.

"Perubahan rencana Edogawa-kun! Aku akan menyelam!"

"Menyelam? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ran tertangkap! Dia dibawa ke danau!"

"Ran tertangkap?" kudengar suara Conan tercekat.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. Conan rupanya tidak bisa melupakan Ran.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menolong Ran-neechan mu."

Aku langsung mematikan badge. Sebelum ku tekan tombol 'off' aku mendengarnya berteriak. "Tunggu! Haibara!"

.

.

.

* * *

Aku menyelam ke danau yang dingin itu. Aku baru ingat sekarang bulan Oktober. Musim panas sudah berubah menjadi musim gugur.

Aku mempertajam mata untuk mencari sosok mereka di dalam keruhnya air danau. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan mereka. Aku yakin mataku pasti membelalak keluar. Mereka punya tempat persembunyian di dalam danau!

Ku hampiri mereka. Tidak peduli aku akan mati atau bagaimana. Yang penting, selama aku dapat memancing mereka, Ran tersadar dan bisa segera pergi dari sini. Yang terpenting bagiku sekarang hanyalah keselamatan Ran dan kebahagiaan Shinichi dan Conan.

Ran, sosok pengganti kakakku yang berharga..

Mereka seperti mendengar semua yang kurencanakan. Mereka mengejarku tanpa melepaskan Ran sedetik pun. Sial! Aku tidak mempertimbangkan hal itu!

Aku segera berenang menjauh. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan keberadaan mereka. Oh, tidak! Mereka berenang terlalu cepat! Sedangkan aku, berenang seperti anak bebek!

"AAAAAAA…" aku hanya menjerit di dalam pikiranku. Mana bisa aku berteriak sementara salah satu dari mereka mencekikku di dalam air? Yak, tidak bisa.

.

.

Samar-samar aku melihat Conan dan Shinichi di sini.

Haha.. Mungkin aku sudah mati dan melihat mereka dari surga. Atau neraka? Aku pernah berbuat jahat pada orang lain dan berada di posisi lebih rendah dari mereka, mungkin di neraka.

"Wah, wah.. Ada tamu rupanya?" kudengar pria dihadapanku ini menyambut kedatangan Shinichi dan Conan dengan sindiran yang luar biasa pe-denya. Aku paksakan otakku untuk berpikir. Kalau aku masih bisa merasakan siksaan ini dan mendengar suara mereka, itu artinya aku masih hidup. Setengah lega, setengahnya lagi tidak karena aku pasti sedang sekarat sekarang.

"Kalau mau mereka selamat, pergi sekarang juga!" teriak orang yang menahan Ran.

Ku paksakan diriku untuk melirik Conan. Wajahnya penuh dengan amarah, begitu pula Shinichi.

Mereka mirip, ya..

Conan melirik ke arahku. Aku mengerti arti dari tatapan itu. Kucoba mengangguk untuk meyakinkannya.

Dan mereka pun kembali ke permukaan. Aku ingin berteriak rasanya. Kembali!

.

.

.

Kurasakan cekikan di leherku semakin mengencang. Paru-paru ku terasa terbakar sekarang. Aku terbatuk-batuk di dalam air. Itu malah membuat keadaanku semakin parah saja. Air danau masuk ke dalam tenggorokanku yang panas dan membuatnya semakin panas saja.

Dalam kelinglunganku, aku berpikir.

Bukannya air bisa memadamkan api ya? Kok ini nggak?

Haha.. Bodoh..

Aku merasa tangan yang mencekikku mulai melepaskanku.

Haha.. Masa aku melayang sih? Perasaan bodoh macam apa itu?

Mungkin aku memang bodoh. Masa air danau yang hijau, berubah menjadi hitam pekat?

Gelap pula!

Agak lama, aku mulai berkhayal lagi.

Ohoho.. Wajah Conan muncul di benakku. Kini aku mendengar ia memanggilku.

Hahaha.. Semakin parah saja pikiranku. Aku merasa ia memelukku!

.

.

.

Pasti sekarang aku sudah mati.

Karena di depanku hanya ada kegelapan.


	2. End of Holiday

Pasti sekarang aku sudah mati.

Karena di depanku hanya ada kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sekarang, aku merasa kegelapan nan panas yang menyergapku tadi menjadi gelap yang dingin. Kurasakan tubuhku bergetar hebat karenanya.

"Bertahanlah Haibara. Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Yeah, kedamaianku kembali lagi. Aku dapat mendengar suara Conan sekarang. Aku senang sekali walaupun aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Ngg.. Ran-neechan, bisakah kau menggantikan bajunya?"

"Tentu." Ternyata Ran. Baguslah, dia selamat rupanya.

Rasa dingin itu sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Nyaman rasanya. Kegelapan yang kurasakan juga lama-kelamaan menjadi berwarna merah pudar yang lembut. Mataku seperti sudah mendapatkan nyawanya lagi. Tapi, tetap terlalu berat untuk dapat kubuka.

"Maafkan aku Conan-kun. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Ai-chan." Aku dapat merasakan rasa bersalah Ran saat ia bicara.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa Ran-neechan. Yang penting dia selamat." Iya betul, Ran, aku 'kan sudah selamat.

"Oh, jadi aku tidak penting lagi nih?"

"Bu, bukan begitu.." Aku ingin tertawa mendengar jawaban Conan atas pertanyaan jahil Ran. Tapi, aku terlalu mengantuk untuk memperhatikan setiap ucapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku duduk termenung di atas batang pohon yang tumbang, melihat luksian alam yang indah karya Sang Pencipta. Aku menoleh saat Conan menghempaskan dirinya di sebelahku. Aku menoleh kembali ke warna-warna mempesona yang ada di depanku dan merenung.

Aku tidak jadi mati rupanya. Well, padahal tidak ada bedanya kalau aku mati atau tidak 'kan?

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

Kata Conan, Shinichi yang menghabisi para pembunuh itu dengan tendangan a'la sepak bola-nya. Sedangkan ia sendiri yang menyelam untuk menyelamatkanku.

Conan hanya tertegun setelah kuajukan pertanyaan itu, tapi ia tidak menjawab. Maka, ku ulang, "Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati saja?"

"Aku…" kudengar nada ragu dari suaranya. "Karena aku—"

"Karena kau sudah berjanji akan selalu melindungiku. Kau ingin bilang begitu 'kan?" kupercepat saja apa yang mau ia katakan. Aku sudah tidak mau berharap dia menolongku karena mencintaiku. Angan yang terlalu tinggi.

"I, iya."

Aku mendengus, "Kau sudah banyak mengambil keuntungan dariku."

"A, apa maksudmu?"

Aku menatap langit, pura-pura berpikir, "Yah.. Kau memelukku, juga menggantikan bajuku!" ku turunkan mataku untuk memelototinya.

Wajah Conan memerah. Hm, mungkin dugaanku benar.

"Enak saja! Aku 'kan memelukmu untuk membawamu ke permukaan. Lagipula, yang menggantikan bajumu 'kan Ran.."

"Oh. Maaf." Sekarang kurasakan wajahku yang memerah. Ku tundukan saja kepalaku. Salah ya.. kalau diingat-ingat lagi, aku mendengarnya berkata itu pada Ran. Waktu itu, aku tidak terlalu tersadar rupanya. "Te, terima kasih, ya."

"I, iya."

Kami hanya diam setelah itu.

.

.

"Wah, Conan-kun berduaan lagi dengan Ai-chan. Kalian pacaran ya?" suara ayumi yang begitu tiba-tiba dan terdengar sangat lugu membuatku terkejut. Pertanyaan yang terlalu polos.

"Tidak. Kau ini ada-ada saja." Conan membantah. Ah, betapa mudahnya ia mengatakan itu. Sulit bagiku.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Ku coba menjawab setenang mungkin, "Kami sedang melihat pemandangan. Kalian mau ikut?"

"Tidak. Kita harus kembali, Ai-chan. Liburan sudah berakhir."

.

.

.

* * *

Ng... kayaknya di chapter ini terlalu sedikit.. Hmm.. *pura2 mikir*


	3. At Prom

Sehari setelah pulang dari acara berkemah, aku dan yang lainnya kembali masuk ke sekolah. Hari pertama masuk ke sekolah bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun sekolahku. Teitan-Shougakkou. Jadi, dengan berbaik hati, para guru mengadakan pesta bagi kami semua.

Ayumi bergumam di belakangku. Aku menoleh dan heran melihat tatapan kagumnya.

"Ai-chan, gaunmu manis sekali!"

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

Suara sang MC menggema di seluruh ruangan. Apa lagi sekarang?

"Nah, sekarang silahkan mencari pasangan berdansa kalian. Ulang tahun berarti bertambah umur. Tentunya kalian juga bertambah dewasa. Haha.. Ayo cepat.."

Kulihat siapa yang menjadi MC di acara ini. Aku seperti mengenal suara sombong dan menyebalkan ini.

.

.

Huh, benar. Shinichi.

Sekarang bagaimana ini? Ku edarkan pandangan dan melihat Mitsuhiko mengajak Ayumi berdansa dengan wajah merah padam. Kulihat Ayumi mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. Dan tak jauh dari sana, Genta memelototi Mitsuhiko. Hmm.. Kasihan benar Genta. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Yah.. Tapi, jiwa mereka tetap jiwa anak-anak. Paling tidak, Genta tidak akan merasa terlalu sakit sepertiku.

Aku tidak tahu akan berdansa dengan siapa. Aku hanya duduk termangu sambil memegang gelasku yang sudah kosong.

.

.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku mendongak dan melihat Conan berdiri dengan canggung. Aku bingung, kenapa dia tidak ikut berdansa dengan yang lainnya. Paling tidak, dia tidak semerana aku 'kan? Dia masih punya penggemar yang anak kelas 4 itu.

"Kenapa kau duduk saja? Bukankah tadi kita disuruh mencari pasangan dansa?"

"Memang. Kau sendiri malah hanya berdiri di sini saja. Lagipula tidak ada mengajakku berdansa," jawabku angkuh.

Ku perhatikan Conan tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa, sekilas tadi aku merasa melihat kilatan di matanya. Aku curiga.

"Apa?"

"Mmm… Bagaimana jika aku yang mengajakmu?"

Sudah kuduga, dari tadi ada yang disembunyikan. "Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

A-ha. Aku berhasil membuatnya kesal. Keren!

"Ayolah!" Conan langsung menarik tanganku. Aku menurut saja. Di kepalaku terlintas banyak kemungkinan yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini. Aku berusaha agar imajinasiku tidak melayang ke mana-mana. Lagipula tanganku digenggamnya erat. Untung ruangan ini agak panas, jadi ia tidak akan curiga kalau tanganku berkeringat.

Dan kami mulai berdansa. Ku perhatikan Conan. Aku baru sadar dia sudah lebih tinggi dariku. Paling tidak bertambah 2 cm dariku. Lagu klasik mengalun pelan memenuhi seluruh ruangan yang sunyi. Fiuuh.. Akhirnya aku bisa tenang juga.

"Ai-chan." Aku sedikit tersentak. Conan tak pernah memanggilku dengan nama depanku. Dia biasanya memanggilku 'Haibara'. Ku angkat kepalaku perlahan untuk menatap matanya.

"Hmm?"

"Daisuki.*"

.

.

.

.

Aku terpaku. Aku tidak tahu, apa itu hanya imajinasiku saja atau memang nyata. Ku pandangi dia bingung. Wajah Conan kelihatan serius. Tidak ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda bahwa ia bercanda.

Aku tidak mau berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku berharap ia akan mengatakan, 'Aku sangat suka berteman denganmu.'

"Apa maksudmu?" akhirnya aku bisa bertanya setelah dapat mengendalikan diri.

"Daisuki, Ai-chan," akhirnya Conan mengulang ucapannya perlahan-lahan. Aku masih tidak percaya apa yang barusan kudengar. Jadi, aku hanya bisa diam.

Kulihat dia memalingkan muka. Kesal. aku jadi bertambah bingung harus bertingkah bagaimana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ai Haibara.. Jangan buat aku berkata begitu dong!" Wajah Conan memerah. Ia menggerutu kesal.

Conan serius? Senyumku mengembang, lama-lama semakin lebar. Kulihat mukanya juga semakin memerah. Muncul niatku untuk mengerjainya.

"Buktinya?"

"Bu, bukti?" Suaranya terdengar gugup. Haha.. Aku berhasil.

"Iya, bukti.."

"Ng.. itu.."

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba cahaya menghilang, gelap. Tidak mungkin aku mati saat pesta tanpa merasakan apa-apa. Berarti ini bukan kematian. Dugaanku dikuatkan oleh teriakan banyak orang yang panik. Ternyata hanya mati lampu.

"Ini buktinya, Haibara," kurasakan nafas Conan berhembus pelan di dekatku. Terlalu dekat malah. Jantungku sendiri berdegup kencang. Rencanaku mengerjainya malah menjadi bumerang bagiku, huh! Dan Conan menciumku lembut.

Lampu kembali menyala. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Sial! Ia menertawaiku!

"Kau puas?"

"Dasar detektif bodoh! Itu belum cukup tau!" aku tidak mau menyerah dengan kelemahanku sendiri.

Conan langsung diam dan menatapku bingung. Aku tidak mampu menahan tawaku untuk menyembur keluar.

"Lalu apa lagi dong?" Aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahan tawa sekarang. Tawaku meledak hebat. Terlalu nyaring malah. Conan manyun melihatku. Tawaku malah bertambah kencang.

"Hei, hei, jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanyaku di sela-sela tawa. Aku masih belum puas melihatnya kebingungan dan kesal.

Wajah Conan berubah serius lagi. "Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Sikapnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak."

"Haibara, tolong berikan aku penjelasan." Mukanya benar-benar memelas. Aku mencoba tertawa hanya dalam hati.

"Penjelasan?"

"Ya. Penjelasan yang logis." Wajah memelasnya berubah menjadi serius. Tapi, tetap ada gurat kesedihan di dalamnya. Oke, aku sudahi lelucon ini.

"Huh, dasar bodoh! Tentu saja aku juga suka padamu Conan.."

Mukanya kebingungan lagi. Aduh, detektif satu ini tidak mengerti, ya? Kuperjelas, "Aku tidak bisa menolakmu, Conan-kun.."

Ekspresi kecewanya berubah menjadi senyuman. Bahagianya aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

Lagi-lagi, tindakannya mengejutkanku. Ia memelukku. Di sini, di depan orang banyak! Seharusnya aku malu atas tindakannya itu. Tapi, aku tanpa sadar aku memejamkan mata dan membalas pelukannya.

"Daisuki, Ai-chan.." ucapnya lembut tepat di telingaku.

"Daisuki, Conan-kun.." balasku tulus.

.

.

.

Kebahagiaanku benar-benar berada di puncaknya sekarang. Baru sekarang aku merasa bersyukur karena selamat dari pelukan kematian.

.

.

.

.

**-THE END-**

* * *

Haha... selesai juga *plok plok plok...*

Fanfict ini sebetulnya punya teman saya. Tapi karena gatel pengen ngubah sudut pandangnya (tadinya sudut pandang orang ketiga), terciptalah crita di atas ini. *JENG JENG...*

Atas izin teman saya itu, diterbitkanlah (emang matahari?) crita hasil gubahan ini...


End file.
